


Tomorrow and Tomorrow and Tomorrow

by roseandheather



Category: Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandheather/pseuds/roseandheather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have all the tomorrows in the world. Lynley/Havers romance, standalone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow and Tomorrow and Tomorrow

He shoved her against the wall when they got home, hands wandering, seeking, wanting. He'd been wild to touch her all day, fingers itching with it, as though the night before had unleashed floodgates of desire for his cranky partner he'd never known were there. She stumbled and gasped and clung, and for all her unpracticed moves, hesitant, fumbling, it was a seduction sweeter than anything he'd ever known. The innocence in her touch, as though she didn't quite know what to do with the desire raging through her, left his blood flaming in his veins, too erotic to be borne.

When she slammed him against the door of his bedroom his knees went weak, and he clutched at her shoulders as she found his mouth, fused it with hers, and poured what had to be months, _years,_ of pent-up desire and frustration into the kiss. She'd followed more than led the night before, still coming to grips with the sudden change in their relationship, but now she seemed to have thrown caution and restraint to the wind, and all he could do was hold on and go along for the ride.

For once, he was happy to give control to her hands.

But when her hand traced over his hip, then down the length of his thigh, he couldn't help it; shoved hard off the wall and tumbled her to the bed, and she was laughing in joy as she went down and he landed on top of her, and he lost his breath over her all over again.

When her sweater, then her shirt, came flying off, he gasped and kissed her skin, the creamy slope of her shoulders, mouthed the sweep of her jaw, then lower to the curve of her breast, the soft swell of her belly - and found the white pucker of a five-year-old gunshot.

He felt her stomach quivering under his lips, felt her hands tangled in his hair and the gust of her breath above him, so warm and vital, and made himself remember that she wasn't bleeding on the pavement - that she'd lived, survived, stayed with him.

"Tommy?" she whispered, petting his hair, and he was so overcome with it all that he barely registered it was the first time she'd called him by his Christian name. He buried his lips against her skin, whispering 'sorry, sorry, my love I'm so sorry' over and over, and she curled around his head and held him tight while he shook with knowing that he could have lost her any day of the last nine years without ever having Barbara Havers in his bed, in his arms, in his heart where she'd belonged for so long.

"I'm here, love, I'm here," she murmured against his hair, stroking and soothing, as he fought not to weep.

"Barbara," he murmured, low, and kissed the puckered skin with a reverence that left her heart squeezed tight and a lump in her throat.

"Come here," she said, and tugged him up to kiss him hard. "I'm here, you got that?" she told him fiercely. "I'm here, for good. I've got you to live for."

"Barbara," he whispered, needy and aching, and rolled her underneath him as clothes went flying.

She hooked her legs around his waist, rocked him into the cradle of her hips, and he sobbed as she took him in, wrapped around him, rolled him under her and surrounded him completely, his shelter from the storm.

"Forever," she swore against his mouth, "nothing between us, not _ever,_ swear to God, Tommy - "

"Don't leave," he whimpered. "Can't lose you, Barbara, not you. You're my life now. Don't leave me."

"Yours," she answered him, a binding promise, sweet and husky and fierce. "Yours, always."

He tumbled over then, in a blaze of pleasure so sharp it was almost pain, and felt her shudder around him as the ecstasy shattered her.

~*~

When they woke in the morning the sun was high in the sky, and he rolled onto his side to gaze in wonder at her sleeping face. With all her worries smoothed away she looked like an angel in the sunlight, absolutely exquisite, and he lost his breath all over again.

Her eyes blinked open, sleepy and green, and he reached out to brush the sweep of her cheekbone. "I want you, Barbara," he whispered, awed. "I want you more now than I did last night, and I believe I will want you more tomorrow than I do today."

"Well, what do you know," she laughed softly, the smile blazing on her face, so beautiful it hurt. "We'll have each other tomorrow, Tommy."

"Yes, we will," he said, and he smiled right back so he ached with it. "We have tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow..."


End file.
